De miserias y humillaciones
by Lxpunk
Summary: Severus Snape estaba condenado a ser un sujeto miserable, pero esa noche, cuando pudo ser protagonista de su más grande humillación, no lo fue.


DE MISERIAS Y HUMILLACIONES

Severus Snape estaba condenado a ser un sujeto miserable. Él lo sabía y lo tenía totalmente asumido. Estaba convencido que ya desde su concepción alguien había tallado en piedra su destino: la miseria.

Claro que la aceptación llegó después de años de sufrimiento y de no entender. De mirarse al espejo y maldecir sus rasgos físicos que tantas burlas le significaban. De levantarse cada mañana y encontrarse en esencia, solo.

Luego de tanto tiempo, los ojos se le habían vaciado de lágrimas. Y como todo el mundo, después de aceptar una realidad, debe escoger entre la resignación o la posibilidad de cambiar las cosas.

Esa decisión era suya. O esa creía él.

En su cabeza todavía no había dimensionado lo importante que eran las personas de su entorno. Algunos terceros tenían una gran influencia en su vida, incluso cuando él hacía lo posible para apartarlos.

Severus Snape era tan miserable que no podía siquiera estar realmente solo.

Hacía lo imposible para pasar desapercibido, pero ya no había nada que hacer. Aunque caminara cabizbajo, encorvado y sombrío, ese grupo de monigotes ruidosos siempre se las arreglaba para dar con él.

Casi como si les hubieran insertado un radar en el culo.

El slytherin los odiaba.

Pero curiosamente, entre toda la miseria y la humillación que le hacían pasar, con el tiempo Severus logró rescatar algo.

Consiguió rescatar una parte de sí que estaba sellada, debajo de una indiferencia que el mundo entero le generaba.

Había encontrado su parte más viva y hacía mucho tiempo que el slytherin no se sentía tan apasionado por algo.

El deseo de venganza hacía ebullición dentro de él y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era lo que lo motivaba a levantarse cada mañana.

Severus Snape estaba planeando algo grande.

Hasta que todo se fue al carajo.

Esa tarde (condenada, así la recordaría Snape), el slytherin regresaba de la biblioteca camino a su sala común. Bajo su brazo llevaba un libro de Pociones muy viejo y algunos pergaminos y plumas.

El tiempo se le había escapado de las manos. Ya estaba anocheciendo y pronto comenzaría el toque de queda.

Severus aceleró el paso pero pronto se detuvo en seco. Acababa de recordar: Ese día había partido de Quidditch. La sala común sería un ruidoso escenario y no se le antojaba estar allí.

Aunque Slytherin hubiera ganado o perdido, eso no hacía diferencia.

Giró sobre sus talones y volvió sobre su marcha. Dobló hacia la izquierda en el siguiente pasillo y se detuvo frente a una sólida pared de piedra.

Suspiró. El aire que dejó escapar se llevó un poco la tensión de sus hombros y de su ceño eternamente fruncido. Fue entonces cuando frente a sus ojos comenzó a dibujarse una silueta, que poco a poco se hizo más nítida.

Finalmente, una puerta de roble se impuso ante él. Torció una leve sonrisa y giró el picaporte de hierro para entrar en el cuarto de los Menesteres.

- ¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?-

Snape no contuvo la maldición. Cuando vio dentro de la habitación, Sirius Black estaba allí.

El gryffindor lo miraba con cara de idiota. Y cuando un idiota busca una explicación, su cara de idiotez se potencia. Ese pensamiento cruzó fugaz por la cabeza de Snape.

No quería explicarle a ese sujeto qué hacía él ahí.

- Algo debe estar mal con este cuarto, esto no fue lo que yo pedí.-

El slytherin estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando reparó en algo: La puerta ya no estaba.

- ¿Qué carajos…? –

Severus Snape estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico pero se controló. Había algo mágico que no podía explicar y que quería que se quedara allí dentro, junto a ese chico al cual odiaba. Miró por sobre su hombro y vio que el gryffindor seguía desplomado sobre un sillón junto a la chimenea. Había puesto una expresión aburrida, aunque lo miraba fijamente, como a la espera de algo.

El slytherin ahogó un gruñido de desagrado. Volteó a mirar a su alrededor. Parecía estar en una especie de sala común, aunque no era la que él conocía. La sentía más cálida, más… acogedora.

El silencio se instaló en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Severus Snape no es alguien fácil de convencer. Cuándo tiene una postura, la sostiene hasta que le demostran lo contrario. Podríamos decir que Snape es un sujeto, además de miserable, terco. Fue por esa terquedad suya, quizás, que se resistió tanto cuando una silla se apareció detrás de él y lo empujó.

El impulso lo obligó a sentarse y a gritar barbaridades a nadie en particular. Al mismo tiempo, el asiento revestido de cuero negro se encargó de acortar la distancia con su peor enemigo.

Severus quiso ponerse de pie pero una fuerza mayor no lo dejaba.

Al otro lado de la habitación habían quedado sus pergaminos, sus plumas y su antiguo libro de Pociones.

- ¿Tú estás haciendo esto?-

- ¿Por qué querría que te quedaras conmigo, Snivellus?-

No lo sabía, no tenía sentido. ¿Quizás Dumbledore le estaría jugando una broma? Ese viejo era raro y adoptaba a todo estudiante como a un hijo. Los trataba con demasiada confianza y esa confianza a Severus le generaba sospechas. Entonces pensó que quizás no era tan disparatada la idea. Quizás sí era obra de Dumbledore.

O quizás…

- ¿Qué tanto estás pensando? Para tu información, yo tampoco pude salir cuando lo intenté.-

- ¿Cómo dices?-

- Lo que escuchaste, justo antes de que tú entraras yo quise salir pero la puerta había desaparecido. Tal como ahora.-

-…-

Bien, ahora con más razón creía que todo era culpa del director de Hogwarts. ¿Qué otra explicación podría haber? De hecho, hacía unas semanas el anciano lo había citado en su oficina. Le pidió que se llevara mejor con Black, que sus peleas constantes estaban sacando de quicio a algunos profesores y la situación podría volverse insostenible.

La advertencia duró poco y nada. A los pocos días, el gryffindor hizo estallar el caldero de Snape durante la clase de Pociones. Severus tardó tres días en quitarse el olor a bosta de la viscosa sustancia. Claro que Sirius no salió airoso. El slytherin hizo que le salieran babosas del culo y se le metieran por la nariz.

De más está decir que fue un espectáculo bastante desagradable.

Snape estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no notó el momento en el que su silla se unió a la del gryffindor.

Cuando se enteró, ya era tarde, estaba hombro a hombro con Black y por mucho que quería, no podía largarse de ahí.

Los pelos se le pusieron de punta. La tensión entre los dos adolescentes se acrecentó junto a un silencio sepulcral.

Severus Snape se sentía miserable y ridículo. Miserable, porque lo único que buscaba era un poco de tranquilidad y la Sala de los Menesteres le dio esto. Ridículo porque no podía adivinar si Black se sentía igual de nervioso e incómodo que él.

Así permanecieron los dos por varios minutos: sin mover un músculo, con la mirada fija en la chimenea y sin hablarse.

Fuera de esa habitación el tiempo transcurría normalmente. El cielo se había obscurecido por completo y unas nubes grises amenazaban con llover.

Dentro de la habitación el tiempo parecía haberse detenido.

- ¿Qué hora es?-

- No lo sé.-

Fue lo único que se dijeron en la siguiente hora.

Ninguno de los dos, ni el terco Severus Snape ni el impulsivo Sirius Black, había intentado levantarse nuevamente del sillón en el que estaban.

Se habían resignado y ambos esperaban a que el sueño les ganara. Con algo de buena suerte, mañana despertarían solos.

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor, James Potter preguntó a Remus Lupin por su amigo Sirius Black, que había desaparecido después del partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin. El licántropo sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros.

- Seguro está con alguna chica y volverá durante la madrugada.-

Y con esas palabras dieron por resuelto el misterio.

En la Sala Común de Slytherin ningún estudiante había siquiera notado la ausencia del raro chico que era bueno en Pociones. No había misterio por resolver.

Severus Snape se encontró adormilado. Los párpados le pesaban y su cabeza empezaba a entumecerse. No pensaba nada con claridad.

Cuando a su nariz le llegó un aroma cítrico, sus sentidos se despabilaron. Sacudió la cabeza y notó que ya podía moverse con libertad. Se incorporó dispuesto a marcharse. Por fin esa tortura había terminado.

Miró a Sirius Black antes de recoger sus cosas y dejar la habitación. El gryffindor dormía profundamente (el hilo de baba que se le escurría lo delataba) con el rostro apoyado en su mano derecha.

¿Cómo podía siquiera sostenerla? Con lo mucho que debía pesar.

El slytherin apostó a que se despertaría en cuanto su mano ya no pudiera aguantarla.

Severus Snape odiaba a Sirius Black, pero así como ese odio lo hacía sentirse vivo, también se sintió vivo teniendo un gesto de piedad tan insignificante como aquél.

Con cuidado acostó al merodeador. Claro que no se rebajaría a ponerle una manta, de eso podía encargarse la Sala de los Menesteres.

El slytherin juntó del suelo sus pergaminos, sus plumas, el viejo libro de Pociones y salió. No volteó antes de dejar la habitación.

De haberlo hecho, se habría encontrado con un incrédulo Sirius Black y habría protagonizado su más grande humillación.


End file.
